guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zaishen Medallion
I most definitely got 25 for a flawless in HA. I removed the "? for x consecutive" since it's stupid to have it in like that. If you know of a consecutive bonus, feel free to put it back in with real numbers. --68.142.14.19 06:52, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :There is most definitely a reward for consecutive wins in HA. Please see the NPC in Random Arena for verification. Alekti 17:54, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::I didn't say there wasn't. I said it's stupid to have the article say "you get ? medallions for x consecutive wins." --68.142.14.19 17:57, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Celestial Sigil If you buy a guild hall with a sigil that you have won like this, will you have the banners like if you win it in HA?—'├ Aratak ┤' 12:51, 28 July 2006 (CDT) 20 + 5 for tombs flawless? Only getting 20s — Skuld 13:23, 28 July 2006 (CDT) :It looks like you get more in the higher rounds, starting at 15. --68.142.14.19 17:56, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::A little late, heh, but I verified that you get either 15, 20, or 25 for winning, depending how far along the map is in the order. I wasn't paying enough attention to check for consecutive wins. Winning the hall gave you 25, though I didn't get a flawless win in the hall, so I'm not certain it's +5 even there. --68.142.14.19 07:15, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Value Lots of people buying these around the PvP areas for 50 or so gold each. What do people think is the actual value of these? They can't as easily be converted to cash as, say, Monastery Credits. -- Bishop rap| ] 03:06, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :I decided to chance that these things will stay in, and sold 500 for 30 plat. Since a sigil only costs about 10 plat at the moment, I'm not quite sure I grasp why people will pay this much... -- Bishop rap| ] 03:25, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well, during the weekend event, it's a shortcut for converting PVE stuff (gold) into PVP stuff (faction), with which new skills for the new classes can be purchased. — 130.58 (talk) 03:28, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::I think 130's completely correct. I'm mainly a PvPer, but I get dragged around by some guildmates into farming PvE sometimes. I have piles of money sitting around but refuse to spend it on my PvE characters (even to make one "PvP ready"). I have a monk and elementalist that are as old as the game, but are still using collector 20/20 staves (and my monk doesn't even have a new fangled healing/prot one) with things like +20ish hale or +15ish enchanting. I would gladly spend my all money on medallions/flames for the faction, though I'd run out of things to spend faction on before I ran out of money, heh. --68.142.14.19 04:12, 29 July 2006 (CDT) ::If that theory holds up for all the buyers, more power to them. As I have about all the skills from the new classes I want untill they come out "for real", I guess I'll keep selling the medallions. Might as well make the cash now as I'm sure the price will plummet. -- Bishop rap| ] 04:44, 29 July 2006 (CDT) :::That booze also makes you auto-drunk from one hit, IIRC. — 130.58 (talk) 11:49, 29 July 2006 (CDT) It helps that they're pretty. And so are Balthazar's Flames. Fire is sooo pretty. --Black Ark 07:39, 31 July 2006 (CDT) Anyone else? Does anyone else still have any of these? Mizas 22:38, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :Do I get a medal for keeping them the longest? Mizas 22:40, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Not yet - I still have 19 of these Starkers 09:28, 3 July 2009 (UTC)